elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Light Armor (Skyrim)
Those trained to use Light Armor make more effective use of Hide, Leather, Elven, Scaled, Glass, and Dragonscale armors. Light Armor is one of the 18 skills and falls under The Thief play-style. The skill can improve the effectiveness of the light armors worn and indirect effects of the armor, such as carry weight. The Light Armor skill is raised by incurring damage while light armor is equipped. Light armor weighs less and provides less protection than heavy armor equivalents, and enables quicker movement than heavy armor. They come in a variety, providing different aesthetics and armor ratings to the player. :Governing Guardian Stone: The Thief Light Armor Books The following books provide a permanent skill up to Light Armor. Ice and Chitin *In the rooms under the bridge leading toward Windhelm. Jornibret's Last Dance *Found atop of the northern most tower at Autumnwatch Tower, which is South/Southwest of Ivarstead. Rislav the Righteous *Found in a small hunting camp north of Snow Veil Sanctum *Randomly looted from bandits and vampires *In Deepscorn Hollow's Deepscorn Bastion on top of a bookshelf in the study area. (You may have to jump to find it) The Rear Guard *On the high mountain north of Solitude, east of Thalmor Embassy, next to a skeleton. *Driftshade Cellar on a bookcase located in the cellar like room before you enter the snowy cavern. *In Druadach Cave on the shelves by the cooking fire. The Refugees *Found in the blacksmith shop of Solitude. Top floor bedroom on a single shelf. *Book on the prayer altar in the top of Wolfskull Cave. *Small bandit camp west of the Helgen escape exit, leaning against a novice locked chest Light Armor Forging *Outside of Cracked Tusk Keep on a table in the shed behind the smithy. Light Armors The following are the confirmed light armors that will benefit from this skills Craftable Armors - These armors are craftable using various perks from the smithing tree along with the required materials at a blacksmith forge. *Hide Armor - Shield, Helmet, Gauntlets, Boots, Chest *Leather Armor - Shield, Helmet, Gauntlets, Boots, Chest *Studded Armor - Shield, Helmet, Gauntlets, Boots, Chest *Forsworn - Shield, Helmet, Gauntlets, Boots, Chest *Elven Armor - Shield, Helmet, Gauntlets, Boots, Chest *Scaled Armor - Helmet, Gauntlets, Boots, Chest *Glass Armor - Shield, Helmet, Gauntlets, Boots, Chest *Dragon Armor - Shield, Helmet, Gauntlets, Boots, Chest (Dragon Scale version only) Found Armors These armors are usually acquired as part of a quest line. They may or may not be unique. (*should this be noted?) *Thieves Guild Armor - Helmet, Gauntlets, Boots, Chest *Dark Brotherhood Armor - Helmet, Gauntlets, Boots, Chest *Nightingale Armor - Helmet, Gauntlets, Boots, Chest *Linwe's Armor - Helmet, Gauntlets, Boots, Chest *Cicero's Armor - Helmet, Gauntlets, Boots, Chest *Imperial Light Armor - Helmet, Gauntlets, Boots *Stormcloak Armor (Officer Armor as well) Note: Not a complete list Light Armor Perks The following are the perks that become available to select as the skill is leveled up Leveling This skill is leveled when your character is hit while wearing one or more pieces of light armor. There are two main ways to level light armor, besides using trainers. (1) "Regular wear and tear" - just wear light armor while you adventure around and after the normal hits you will take over the course of adventuring your skill while improve. If you want to “power level” this skill you can use the following “grinding” method. (2) "Punching Bag" – Intentionally let your character be hit multiple times in order to faster level this armor skill. An easy strategy to implement this, even at low levels, is go find a weak melee opponent such as a wolf or rat, and let them beat on you without fighting back. Use healing spells to keep your character from dying. Save the game occasionally in case you run out of magika for healing, or in case you fall asleep from boredom. Related Pages *Race - In The Elder Scrolls Universe *Perks - In Skyrim *Skill - List of skills in Skyrim *Heavy Armor - In The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim *Apparel - List of armor and clothing in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim References de:Leichte_Rüstung_(Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Armor Category:Skyrim: Skills